


此世永恒

by gk2



Category: Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25703761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gk2/pseuds/gk2
Kudos: 1





	此世永恒

咔哒。  
时针刚刚擦过数字6，突兀的静止不动了。  
常磐庄吾睁眼的时候刚好看见这一幕，烦躁的心情挤满心房，挤来挤去的呼喊撞在肺泡上，就这样消抹了。失去钟表的滴答声，房间里静的可怕，像是真空似的。既然是真空，那么再如何用力的呼喊也只是徒劳。  
庄吾呼出一口郁气，最后看了一眼床头的挂钟，走出了房门。  
家臣早早备好了饭菜，正将它们一一摆放上桌。庄吾瞥见熟悉的菜色，顿时失去了用餐的兴趣。也许他应该往家臣的网络里输入一些新菜式。类似的想法早在脑海里飘过无数次，可惜庄吾没有能力将其变现。  
庄吾放下刀叉的时候，满桌的饭菜还是刚端上桌一样，堆的满满当当。家臣惶恐的下跪，还未开口请罪求饶，金色的时钟在他身上展开，时针分针疯狂的倒退，直到他散落成一堆零件，被侍立一旁的其他家臣们捡走。  
零件们碰撞在一起，碰撞到地砖。叮铃的响声在空旷的大厅回荡。庄吾拉开椅子，向大门走去。走动间，赤红的岩浆拱卫在他脚下，不详黑色的表针一格一格跳动着，向应有的位置移动。一路上的家臣无不俯首避让。  
没有来得及避让的早就沉没进赤红之中了。  
庄吾没有兴趣多看一眼光秃的平原，直接朝着雕塑去了。传说骑士们一如既往的，安静的矗立在那里，仿佛昨日重现……也只是仿佛而已。  
庄吾背着手看了很久，没人敢猜测他此刻的想法。他看了很久，也许只是一会儿。等他回过神的时候，家臣们已经放好了各类清洁工具。庄吾悠悠的随手拿了个掸子，从空我开始扫起。拂过角，擦擦口器，胸口装甲多拂几下。到了decade，庄吾顿了顿。  
Decade啊……庄吾扯过最大的一张抹布，对着脸就盖了上去。庄吾仔细的擦着雕像面甲卡片间的缝隙，手却不自觉的越攥越紧。门矢士啊……那个粉红相机从视线中一闪而过，黑洞洞的镜头大张的嘴似的嘲笑他。  
庄吾静静的看了很久。  
雕像不会回话，不会笑，只是沉默的回望他。庄吾又如无其事的去拧帕子，去拿掸子，接着打扫下一个，手又稳重起来。最后抹了抹build的兔耳尖时，轰隆隆的声响又由远及近了。  
该是那些烦人的反抗军了吧。庄吾若有所思，走回了王座。  
地平线出现了黑色的边线，接着是黑色的浪潮。庄吾撑了下巴，百无聊赖的想着，现在还在流行黑色吗？果然经典的比较持久吗？其实人们穿的大抵确实不是黑色的，只是在这样混色的时间里，也就是灰扑扑的了。  
比起琢磨着衣服款式的魔王，反抗军们就想的比较简单了。什么打倒魔王，或者干脆什么也没想，埋着头冲锋。  
盖茨是仰着头冲锋的，他抱着枪，怒火熊熊。刚加入反抗军的少年也就是这样了，胸中的愤怒和勇气总是绵绵不绝，坚信着自己的胜利。已经带过无数小队的沃兹却是眉头紧皱，忧心忡忡。他早过了盲目的年纪了，要考虑的参数怎么也比少年人多。也不知这次又是要死几个……视线里出现了魔王金色的身影，沃兹眉心一跳。  
这些人啊啊叫着，嘴里吼着什么庄吾都听不清，倒是魔王两字叭叭的在耳边跳动。有点吵了，让他们安静吧。  
魔王抬起了手。  
只是一瞬间，只是短短的秒钟跳动的一瞬间吧，所有的，所有来不及趴下，来不及躲藏的都化作了灰飞。名为盖茨的少年被身旁的女性同伴月读扑到在地，一齐滚进了壕沟里，堪堪躲过这一击，两人僵硬的贴着对方的花脸。沃兹早就飞身扑进躲避点，动作敏捷之余还不失优雅。  
等到他们再站起来的时候，大地又是空茫茫一片了。  
在一片茫茫然中，盖茨软了下来，半瘫在地上，手指在地面犁出一道道深痕，翻过泥土，翻过同伴们的骨灰。他张着嘴，感觉已经挤干净了肺部的气体，空荡荡的风在声带刮来刮去，还是没有声音。  
世界进入了真空中。  
庄吾没有出声，不论他说什么，都是无法传递过这一片真空的，索性也不说了。幸存的反抗军们动作熟练的收拾遗物，拉扯着撤退。麻木的叹息，扭曲的哭号，全部，都没法传递过来。庄吾总算提起一些兴趣，毕竟这些人总是有新花样，是那些千篇一律的日子里少有的娱乐节目了。比如正被两个人抱着往后拖的少年，真是有活力啊，扭的这么用力，都要把同伴甩出去了，眼里的火焰像是怎么也浇不熄。真是亮眼啊。可惜……  
“魔王！”  
也只会说这么一句。  
庄吾移开了视线，没有注意到少年人的同伴投来的复杂视线。  
沃兹最后看了眼逢魔时王，只觉一阵挡也挡不住的疲惫涌上心头。每一次，每一次都是这样，手中剧烈挣扎的少年用不了多久就会变成一动不动的尸体了，或许连尸体也不会留下。究竟要到什么时候，上面的人才会明白这样的袭击完全是无用功。  
事实证明，是今天。  
上面来人，要求沃兹所在的小队派出一人去逢魔时王处卧底。上面的人终于疯了，沃兹咬牙。他们以为逢魔时王是什么好糊弄的喽啰吗？！卧底的结局除了死无全尸别无他想。  
“沃兹！让我去吧！”  
沃兹对上了一双含着火焰的眼眸。他却并没有感到温暖，心反而一点点的冷下来。他已经预感到了。  
“还是我去吧，以后，你就是队长了，盖茨。”  
“什、什么？！”  
盖茨惊愕的眼一闪而过，沃兹拉上了帐篷门。  
此后便是些乏善可陈的事了，总之，沃兹独自一人走到了魔王的宫殿。家臣们围了上来。沃兹不慌不乱。  
“我是来投诚的。”  
他没有再说什么。  
家臣们面面相觑。也不知道他们都聊了些什么，有个家臣打开了门。他们没有做任何措施，比如给沃兹拷上手铐之类，这些都是多余的。  
所以沃兹就这么大大方方的走进了前厅，正好撞见魔王深不见底的双眼。魔王还是青年模样，一双眼黑沉好似黑洞，任何光线都只能安静的死亡在其中。沃兹垂下眼帘。  
庄吾不动声色，悄然放下了刀叉。碟子里被碎尸万段的秋刀鱼翻着白眼，鱼肉散的到处都是。  
沃兹果断单膝跪地，右手抚胸，深深的低下头颅。  
“我名沃兹，向伟大的魔王献上永恒的忠诚。”  
然后他就开始叭叭的讲前因后果，期中不着痕迹的添进溢美之言。  
庄吾心不在焉，一个字也没有听。看看，一个人类，跑他这来了。他这宫殿除了他就是一堆没用的人工智障，也就用来逗逗那些反抗军了。这人图什么？暗杀？哈哈，你一定是在讲笑话。  
庄吾厌倦的挥了挥手，径直离开了。  
沃兹愕然。他半张着嘴，迷茫的停下了演讲。魔王……这是个什么意思？  
家臣们没去管他，收拾了桌子，都四散了。  
只留沃兹一个人，在这空荡荡的大厅里。  
咕——  
啊，我还没有吃晚饭。沃兹想了想，开始探索起这座宫殿。然而一路上都没有遇见任何人或机器人来指条去厨房的路。只有脚步的回声撞来撞去。  
沃兹越走越觉得迷茫。这与他想象中的大不相同，这样清冷的住所……是世界的统治者所居住的？连被魔王搞的半沉的日本岛的首相都能纵情声色。而凌驾于世界之上的魔王，却一个人，呆在一个大而无用的所谓宫殿里，吃着糟糕的菜色——沃兹刚才瞥了眼魔王的餐饭，倒尽了胃口，那条秋刀鱼甚至还烤糊了！这一切完全有悖于反抗军首领所宣扬的。营地里那些人说着自己哪哪个远方表亲被魔王怎么怎么奴役了，都是绘声绘色，头头是道，跟他亲眼所见一样。甚至那个传言中暴戾非常，一顿要杀数十人才有心情吃饭的魔王本人，更像是个抑郁症死宅。哦，其实这条倒有几分可信，这种菜色换他也会忍不住杀人。沃兹想起魔王那面无表情，明显属于青年人的脸庞，不由乍舌。在这个没有人居住痕迹的宫殿里，是谁做的饭，机器人吗？  
沃兹像个幽灵，从一个房间流浪到另一个房间，随意翻看着他感兴趣的事物。在模糊不清的时间里，在无数个一模一样的门后，出现了一本书，看清书名的刹那，沃兹以为他饿出幻觉了。  
《逢魔降临历》  
什么……？这是……什么……被魅惑一般，沃兹一步步走上前，胃部的灼痛，腿部的胀麻就像烟雾被吹散。  
他摸到了书封。  
这本书实验报告似的，巨细无遗的记录了逢魔时王的一生，时间甚至精确到秒，强迫症似的。在这样干巴巴的字句下，汹涌着真相的巨浪。  
高中生常磐庄吾，在其18岁那年，为了拯救世界，踏上了收集传奇骑士表盘之旅。少年漫的开头，可惜却不是少年漫的结局。在经历了波澜壮阔的旅途后，抱着雄心壮志归来的少年，面对的是一地狼藉。  
时间向来不等人。  
时空管理局早就发动统治世界的战争，多年的暗中发展让它的爪牙深入各国内部，像一张巨网网住了世界。想要彻底清除拔除它不亚于重组人类社会。即使拥有无敌的力量，独自一人的庄吾，永远没法做到彻底消灭一个根基深厚的组织。后面的事，所有人都知道了。  
在逢魔之日，轩辕十四闪耀，时间的魔王毁灭了世界……或者说拯救了世界。世界动荡，多国沦陷，尸山血海。  
自此，常磐庄吾活着一日，被打散的时空管理局便一日不敢冒头，只能藏于暗处发展。这魔王之名的由来，逢魔之日前后两场屠杀都有了解释。时空管理局将一切都推给了常磐庄吾，而这位王，不屑于解释。  
这真相的巨浪将沃兹彻底扑入深海，一阵天旋地转，沃兹眼前一黑，跪倒在地。在巨大的精神冲击之下，他的身体已经到达极限。沃兹昏倒在地上，双手还死死抱着逢魔降临历。  
等到他醒来的时候，房间里仍然还是空无一人。沃兹自己撑着墙，四处寻觅着那些机器人。这宫殿里什么都有，就是没有挂时钟，沃兹也不知他到底多久没有进食了。幸好在他彻底倒下之前，他又摸进了前厅。  
魔王正在用餐。沃兹一阵恍惚，甚至以为时间倒退回他刚来的时候。怀中冰凉的书籍换回了他的神志。沃兹上前，单膝跪下，向魔王问好。哐当一声，一碟饭菜被丢到他膝前。食物的香气飘来，沃兹却只是将头垂的更低了些。  
“吃吧。”  
直到魔王大发慈悲的命令传来，沃兹才敢动眼前的食物。他用手抓着饭塞到自己嘴里，连指缝间的饭粒也要舔得干干净净。他实在饿极了，也顾不上什么礼仪，他甚至还跪在地上。  
庄吾垂眸看着狼吞虎咽的男人，只觉得他有些可怜。不过这世界上，又有谁不可怜呢。庄吾也看见了他怀中之书，不过他并不在意。书中记载之事，早已成为过去，他看或不看，信或不信，又有什么关系呢？这本书不知被他扔在了哪个角落，居然还有重见天日的一天，看他吃饭还死死抱着，就送他吧。  
沃兹没有想到，就吃饭的功夫，他就多了一本书。  
“你不用那么宝贝它，只要逢魔时王存在一日，它就不会有损害，你拿他挡子弹都没问题。”  
魔王兴致勃勃的向他介绍逢魔降临历的一百种用法。沃兹晕晕乎乎的听着，只觉得魔王好像也没有那么可怕，甚至称得上平易近人。更像是个人了。于是便忍不住近一点，再近一点。他就像个影子般永远跟在魔王的身后半步，庄吾也没有呵斥他的意思，甚至随他在宫殿里到处行走，家臣们的网络都向他开放。沃兹一如既往的躬身，行礼，下跪，却也会与魔王同桌共食，给家臣们编程，研究新菜谱，随魔王出行，迎战反抗军。  
沃兹甚至给自己设计了制服，不再是那身反抗军标配的斗篷。他永远不会再穿上以前的衣服了。他就像自己所说，为魔王献上永恒的忠诚。  
本来，沃兹也对反抗军没有多少归属感。反抗军的人，大部分是自愿报名，但也有像沃兹这样的，被强制派来做指挥。孤儿出身的他，被好生培养的用意就在此。出生开始，一生就被决定了，沃兹当然是恨的。加入了反抗军后，沃兹也曾有过一段动摇的时光，那里有多少热诚的人啊！没有冰冷的利益交换，只有温柔的情感交流，甚至沃兹一度觉得这样下去也不错，他们，他们是在为正义而献身啊。但是这一切温暖的假象，都被逢魔时王当着他的面一一碾碎了。那一张张或笑，或怒，或悲的脸庞都破碎着，散落在泥地里。血与肉中，正义不过是一纸空谈。何况，被哄骗过来的他们，生死都不由自己，哪有什么资格谈正义。  
沃兹早就厌倦了这些不知缘由的战争，他也只是尽力活着，尽力让小队的人活着，再没时间想其他。  
但是在魔王的宫殿里生活日子，却是他从未经历过的快活和自由。至少……他活的像个人……像个有同伴陪伴的人。  
沃兹习惯在睡前读一点逢魔降临历，刚开始他只是觉得有趣，后来他发现逢魔降临历是为魔王书写的，不是为了常磐庄吾。这本书记录了魔王所有宏伟的历史，甚至包括今天他杀了几队反抗军。但却没有任何关于常磐庄吾作为普通人的那部分，比如他今天吃了几块苹果派，以及他18岁之前的记录，包括他数学的好几次不及格，这是魔王自己聊到的，他顺便表扬了沃兹的计算机天赋，终于让那些人工智障们聪明了一点。  
原来庄吾也是被他人当作随便什么符号活着的，庄吾的符号是魔王，沃兹的符号是队长。好像庄吾就是为了杀戮才出生的，从来没有受过考试的毒打，就像沃兹生来就该是个照顾所有人的好队长，而不是他妈的梦想当一个图书管理员的普通人。  
这就是这个世界，这就是它运转的方式。  
也许是长时间的独处，沃兹渐渐的觉得他们都是人类了，他越来越习惯呆在庄吾的身边，他甚至……产生了禁忌的感情。  
他吻了魔王，沃兹亲吻了常磐庄吾。  
庄吾觉得很突然，但又隐隐感到理所当然。他瞪大了眼睛，不知所措，就像个20岁出头的毛头小子。也许他就是，他的时间早就停止在几十年前，他一个人在这个该死的宫殿呆了他自己都记不清的时间。所以，他吻了回去。  
这确实很奇怪，也许这是因为什么什么效应，什么什么定律，也许不是因为所谓的爱情。但是他们还是做了。  
就在庄吾的卧室里，那个停摆的时钟还挂在床头，看着沃兹自己脱了衣服，给自己做润滑。  
这一切都不在沃兹计划之中，所以他也没有准备润滑剂。他坐在了庄吾的腿上，压着魔王，也许是不想让人离开。庄吾便伸手揽住他的腰。沃兹伸了一根根手指在嘴里绞动，试图榨出更多的唾液。如他所愿的过量唾液顺着指根流下，让沃兹觉得他的嘴也不过是另一个淫洞，张张合合的淌着淫水，这本是他理想中自己下面的状况。  
沃兹一手掰着自己的臀瓣，一手去摸紧合的穴口，不得章法的在里面胡乱摸索，异物感令他皱起眉头，里面干涩的要命，手上的唾液不过是杯水车薪。沃兹有点后悔，早知今天，他也许该多看点相关的书。他注意到庄吾靠在床头，视线从他的身上挪开了。他觉得无聊了吗……？沃兹的身体不自觉的颤抖着。  
在他的意识还没有反应过来的时候，他的身体已经自动自发的动了起来。他塌下腰，屁股翘起，将正在被玩弄的私处展示给自己的王看，试图引起魔王的注意，沃兹的脸离魔王的裆部太近了，他鬼使神差的嗅了嗅，闻到一点腥味。奇怪的是沃兹不觉得难闻，反而是身体开始发烫，还有点发软。  
庄吾还真的对他的举动产生了一点兴趣，他用手按着沃兹的腰，似乎是想看清沃兹的动作。庄吾的睡衣还完整的挂在身上，就是在两人动作间变得凌乱起皱，露出青年白皙的肌肤。  
庄吾稍微起身的动作让他俩贴的更近了，庄吾身上的味道将他整个人裹住了。沃兹目眩神迷，他伸出了舌头……轻轻舔了青年露出的一截腰身。回过神的沃兹羞愧万分，他感觉刚刚的自己像个变态，因为他本来想舔的是那私处，然而他不想弄得庄吾的裤子湿漉漉的，恰好庄吾的睡衣下摆又撩起的太高了……听起来他就是在找借口掩饰他的淫荡。沃兹自暴自弃的把脸埋进他怀里，手里的动作到是加快了。  
庄吾被弄的有点痒，不由轻笑出声。他并没有在意家臣冒犯的举动，他心情愉快，欣赏着家臣的表演，等着他带来睡前的保留节目。他注意到沃兹背上的交错伤痕，也许其中的一些就来自于他。庄吾颇感有趣，便伸手抚了上去。  
魔王的动作轻柔，但是那些结痂的伤疤却足够敏感，被抚弄的感觉很奇怪，另一个人的体温覆在上面，有点痒，还有点暖。沃兹就像被安抚的小兽，温顺的趴在主人的怀里，嘴里发出一些舒服的哼声。事实上他们正在做爱，哦，也许是即将做爱。所以沃兹也不需要对他勃起的下体感到抱歉。他悄悄弓起腰，避免自己的阴茎碰到魔王的大腿。只是被摸一摸，那该死的地方就开始失控了。他忘了自己后穴还在动作的手指，也不知道捅到了哪，激烈的感觉刺的沃兹一跳，下体自顾自的吐了些水。沃兹愤愤的掐着它直到软掉，然后做贼心虚的擦了擦庄吾的睡裤。  
沃兹坐了起来，他用干净的那只手扒下魔王的睡裤。庄吾的阴茎只是半勃，沃兹咬唇，他感到挫败，他按住庄吾的小腹，直直把自己送了上去。  
庄吾本来也没想动，自然从善如流。沃兹扩张的很好，阴茎的进入没有多大阻碍，穴口紧致，穴肉湿热。软肉层层叠叠，绞住柱身。被照顾的很好的肉棒终于开始慢慢胀大。庄吾舒服的眯起眼，放松的往后靠。  
沃兹的感觉就不大好了，像是有一把钝刀刺了进来，刀子还在逐渐胀大，刮着柔弱的内壁黏膜。沃兹的跪在两侧的双腿颤抖，双手抱住庄吾的腰，企图向凶手求得一丝怜悯。  
庄吾按住了他的肩膀，一用力将他整个人按了下去。肉棒进到一个不可思议的深度。  
“啊……！”沃兹情不自禁的叫出声。很难形容他现在的感觉，他的身体里多出了不属于他的部分，所以身体就向他预警。这种痛感跟他所习惯的不同，他感觉自己浑身发软，失控的发出软弱的声音。更奇怪的是，他对此感到快乐，只要想到进入他的是魔王，在鞭挞他的是自己的王，他就感到一阵满足和欣喜。他希望他的魔王也能快乐，于是他开始扭腰摆臀，把自己当个套子去套弄爱人的鸡巴。  
痛的时候沃兹还能忍受，但是随着他的起伏，一种奇怪的感觉从尾椎蔓延到脊椎，就像是温水煮青蛙的那锅水，即使知道背后的危险，却还是被层层上升的温柔哄骗，直到被过量的快感钉死在原地。  
这过量的快感几乎要让沃兹的大脑过载，但是他却没有办法停下来，他的手脚抖着，动作却越来越快，越来越用力。明明是他自己掌握着性爱的节奏，但却仿佛有看不见的丝线缚住他的四肢，残忍的指挥着他。沃兹没有发现他的舌尖滑落了出来，他的眼睛雾蒙蒙的，茫然的盯着庄吾看，从喉咙里挤出破碎而含糊的呻吟，舌尖缓慢的舔掉了嘴角流下的多余唾液。  
“唔唔！……嗯额……嗯……嗯！哈啊……我的……嗯唔，我的魔王……哈啊慢！……慢一点嗯……”  
他真的迷糊了，庄吾只是安静的靠坐在那里，沃兹的求救毫无用处。庄吾的视线稍微有些失焦，他没去听沃兹到底在喊些什么，他也没有想到这些快感会这么多。这么多。庄吾喘息着，晃了晃自己的头，这没能让他清醒反而更晕沉了，于是他只好乖乖的在靠垫上躺好，静静的等着温热淹没他。  
在他身上的沃兹却快要疯了。他没有天赋异禀到第一次就能被操射，快感全堆积到龟头那里，却宁愿爆炸也不喷射出来。委屈的肠道不知所措，只能裹紧欺负自己的凶器，以求哄出更多的快感。然后如愿以偿的更多的快感就将更好的蹂躏这具肉体。  
沃兹摸索着，碰到了魔王的手掌，他希望魔王能用这双手掌摸一摸他快要爆炸的下体……最后他只是将手指伸进庄吾的指缝里，与他十指相扣。  
庄吾到达顶端的时候正好插进了沃兹的最深处，尊贵的魔王弓起身体，将头靠到了沃兹的肩上，任由自己的精液灌满了家臣的后穴。  
沃兹满脸潮红，无力的张着嘴，整条舌头都耸拉出来，软软的垂落在那里。没有被及时舔去的唾液顺着流过他高扬的脖颈。没有得到任何抚慰的阴茎红的像是被烫熟了。明明只是做了一次，沃兹表现的像是他们在这床上花了无数个，连续的夜晚，然后这个可怜人就被玩坏了，像个破布娃娃，被主人扯下去，放倒在床上。  
庄吾起身去了浴室。  
沃兹慢慢扯过棉被，从头到尾盖住了自己，他闭着眼睛，手伸向了自己的下体。他闻到了庄吾的味道……大腿肌肉一阵抖动，他射了出来。  
庄吾出来的时候，沃兹正往他的床上铺新的被套。庄吾于是安静的站在一旁，看着他弄好了一切。  
“辛苦你了，沃兹。”庄吾的嗓音轻柔，“去洗一洗吧，晚安。”  
沃兹便向他行礼道别，拿上自己的衣服，一瘸一拐的回了自己的房间——就在隔壁。  
精液在里面太深了，手指没有办法够到，沃兹只好坐在马桶上，用上厕所的姿势用力。他能明显的感觉到那团精液在他体内滑动，随着肠道的收缩运动，就像在操他。等一切都结束后，沃兹已经浑身无力，草草冲洗一下，直条条的摔到床上。他在一片安心的感觉中沉入了梦乡。  
理所应当，因为这个房间是沃兹亲手布置的。他贴上了暖色的墙纸，放上了一张小床，就在窗户下面。窗户很大，能清楚的看见天上的银河，沃兹经常坐在床头，盯着银河发呆，直到睡着。他还在窗台上养了一盆小仙人掌。当然，这些都是从那边的社会采购来的，只要列好清单，机器家臣能就会过去领回来，这一切都是免费的。沃兹每次想到这里都忍不住冷笑，笑过之后又是一阵空虚。于是他就将精力更多的放在装饰房间，变着花样给魔王做饭，外出散心顺便干掉多余的人，他甚至和魔王一起手工制作了一个小闹钟，就放在床头。沃兹没有想到魔王对钟表十分熟稔，介于魔王床头的闹钟一直没有修好。沃兹目测那只是停摆了，也许是没有电池？也许是它太老旧了。  
那一晚之后两人的相处模式也没有多少变化，只是增添了余兴节目——不定时的性爱。白天或晚上，房间里或房间外，甚至魔王的王座，到处都留过他们的爱液。沃兹的身体逐渐变得敏感而淫荡，起兴快，而且易被插射。  
沃兹就像一只快乐的小鸟，自愿飞进了鸟笼，还一翅膀把门扇上了。他再也没有回去过另一边的世界。他也没有注意到曾经悉心关照的后辈盖茨扭曲的神色，怨恨，愤怒，他也听不见那些恶毒的诅咒，他更在意他的魔王对盖茨的关注，即使他清楚的知道魔王只是觉得易燃易爆炸的盖茨很有趣，直到……盖茨的身边多出了一个人，而那个人引起了魔王的，不同寻常的注意。  
一个全身白色的人，面容和沃兹一模一样，魔王称他为白沃兹。  
“你看，沃兹，不，黑沃兹，那是另一条时间线的你。”魔王玩味道。沃兹没有震惊另一个自己的事，却在为魔王更改的称呼出神  
那人正顶着一顶可笑的白色帽子，追着盖茨叭叭叫着“我的救世主”，一个无聊的人，唯一值得一看的就是他手中那本心想事成的电子书。那本书救了他一命，从黑色的他自己手中。随着他在本子上写写画画，围巾的攻击都逐一落了空，黑沃兹遗憾的叹了口气。  
“救世主……吗……”庄吾眼神一暗。  
庄吾制止了黑沃兹的又一次刺杀。他看着白沃兹的表情复杂，他像看着一道难题摊在试卷上，犯恶心又不能不去解决。沃兹恶意的猜测着，也许魔王只是想杀了他。然后他就听见了魔王的决断。  
“把他带回来，要活的。”  
庄吾说完就离开了，只留下惊愕的沃兹。  
不管沃兹内心的挣扎，他还是完美的完成了魔王的任务，这座宫殿还是迎来了第三个活人。  
常磐庄吾高高的坐在王座上，面容模糊不清，空旷的大厅里只有他们三人。  
“你这个卑鄙的魔王，居然派人暗算唔唔唔——！”  
围巾自动自发的堵住了他的嘴。沃兹将他摔在地上，单膝跪地，向魔王呈上白沃兹的书——救世主传说。他把脸埋了下来，不想让魔王看见自己脸上的伤痕。  
魔王没有注意他的小动作，他往后躺去，背靠着王座，撑着头。  
“我对你口中的救世主……有点兴趣。”尾音慵懒带笑。  
于是黑色围巾悄无声息的滑下。  
“唔……呸！呸！”白沃兹得了空，张口就是一连串的骂言。还要将他口中的救世主大人拿来做例，要反称得魔王低下不堪。说到激动之处，还要大骂魔王不配为人。  
黑沃兹跪在原地，气得浑身颤抖。庄吾看了许久，终于开口。  
“你觉得真的有什么救世主吗？你觉得这个世界真的能被拯救吗？”魔王笑得灿烂，口中之言却让白沃兹如坠冰窟。  
“你说，我要是在这里玩弄你，你的那位救世主……能拯救你吗？”  
白沃兹已然僵住了。  
庄吾笑得温柔，语气和缓，道：“你看，这里恰好还有一个观众呢。”  
黑沃兹霍然抬头，神情惊愕，眼底带着不自觉的哀求。  
庄吾笑起来的样子还是记忆中一样温暖，但是他的话却毫不留情。  
“过来吧，黑沃兹，正好我们可以看看，他的身体是不是跟你一样敏感。”  
浑身痛到像是破碎重组，黑沃兹缓缓站起来，跪到失去痛觉的膝盖传来生锈齿轮摩擦般的嘎吱声，他走到了魔王身旁，一如既往。  
庄吾好似没有看见黑沃兹苍白的面色，他转向白沃兹，勾起嘴里，深黑的眼底却没有半分笑意。  
“有一句你倒是说的不错，我确实不怎么像个人。”  
话音未落，一片阴影从魔王脚下蔓延出来。随之而来的，是一股异香。  
好香！好香啊！奇异的甜香直直往脑海里钻，思维逐渐凝滞，所以的一切都逐渐飘远。《救世主传说》砸在地上，却没有人去管。束缚他的黑色围巾不知何时已经解开了，白沃兹却一次都没有挣扎。好香啊……两人的神色茫然而沉醉。  
他们仿佛看见了一片气泡升了起来，在一片星海里。亿万星辰本该高悬于天空，现在就漂浮在身侧，触手可及。无数星辰坠着光芒逝去，无数星辰闪耀着升起。在这一片光芒中，他们同时抬头寻找那唯一，轩辕十四，狮子座里最明亮的那颗恒星。  
沐浴在这一片璀璨的光里，无数的气泡升起，擦过身侧，光晕里有他们熟悉的脸。黑沃兹望见了孤儿院里的自己，大树下的孩子是那么渺小，紧紧抱着书，眺望着天空，对上他的眼神是那么亮。黑沃兹恍惚中伸手，于是那泡沫就这么破碎了。  
白沃兹一转头，撞进了一双破碎的眼眸。啊，是20岁生日等不回父母的自己，会渴望虚无飘渺的感情，自己才是一个异类。挥手间，那张难堪的脸也碎成几块了。  
他们在光里或喜或悲，全然没有注意到脚下蔓延的阴影。  
他们也没有发现自己的影子自行动了起来，作着挣扎逃跑状，一片阴影静默的流淌过来。一层又一层，裹上影子的身躯。影子张着嘴，发出无声的惨叫，逐渐被阴影淹没。现在那阴影蔓延到了二人脚下。  
冰冷而黏腻的触手扼住了白沃兹的脖颈。  
死亡的阴影罩下，白沃兹终于摆脱甜香，回过神来，惊恐的发现自己四肢都被触手缚住，脖子上的那根触手正逗弄小动物似的有一搭没一搭的摩挲着他的喉结。白沃兹毫不怀疑自己下一秒就要被扭断脖子。  
更多的触手从魔王脚下蔓延出来，魔王本人没骨头似的，在王座上摊成一滩水，放松的窝在座位上。  
与无所作为的魔王相反，触手们兴致勃勃，跃跃欲试。白沃兹感到几根触手已经探进他的里衣，一部分正沿着腰线往上，一部分逐渐向下，探向大腿内侧。在白沃兹惊恐张口，惊叫声还未起头。一条触手闪电般弹起，一下子塞进他的口腔。  
这根触手实在是太大了，它塞满了口腔里的每一个角落，似是不满空间的狭窄，还在死命往里面钻。这可苦了白沃兹了，他舌头已经被压在底部，薄薄一片，舌苔甚至能尝到舌头自己被挤压出来的鲜血，舌尖的一点甜，舌侧的一堆苦，乱七八糟的味道尽是血腥味，就是没有触手的味道。就好像它是不存在的。这当然是不可能的，它正撑开白沃兹的下颚骨。骨头被拉得嘎吱响，胀痛的感觉徘徊不去，无法合上的嘴里逐渐流出涎液，打湿了触手，更方便了它的入侵。  
白沃兹早就不知道什么时候被逼出了眼泪。  
他恐惧而畏缩的看着魔王，像一个受惊的小动物，眼泪糊了满脸，似乎是想要求饶，却发不出一点声音——那触手已经滑进了他的喉咙，按住了他的声带。他只能在鼻腔里发出急促的哼声，像是喘不过气来。  
黑沃兹清醒的时候看见的正是这一幕。在地上到处爬行的触手，光滑发亮的地砖被一片阴影取代。黑沃兹惊得一退，在他身后的触手像是被激怒的蛇一样弹起，卷住了他的腰，将他牢牢的钉死在原地……却也避免了他的摔倒。  
当黑沃兹再次看过去时，白沃兹那边已经变得越发不堪了。  
他被拉得坐倒在地，裤子被强制褪下，触手们缠着他的脚，大力的向两边拉开，像观众们展示他的私处。他的衣服还挂在身上，却是将掉未掉的挂在身上，怎么也掩盖不住他泛红的胸膛……还有在上面肆虐的触手。触手不满他的挣扎，惩罚似的鞭打着他的胸乳，触手尖若有若无的点着乳孔。他的胸膛上红痕遍布，乳头涨大挺起，还有些红肿破皮。  
下身更是凄惨。阴茎在这样的淫虐下不堪的挺起，龟头已经开始喷吐淫液。一根稍细的触手，试探着戳刺着精孔，不顾白沃兹呜呜叫着疯狂摇头，径直插了进去。白沃兹瞪大眼睛，发出无声的嘶吼。  
痛！痛到了极致！最为脆弱的地方被如此粗暴的对待，他几乎要痛疯了。双腿死命蹬着，双手也疯狂的挣动，指甲抓挠着缠住手腕的触手。触手吃痛，生气的舞动起来。分尸般的力道拉着他四肢绷直，尿道里的小触手本来一进一退的，像是奸淫一样动着，这下也放弃了多余的动作，长驱直入，狠狠擦过脆弱的黏膜。脖子上的触手也配合的收紧，要给他们的囚徒最大的痛苦……也或许是至高的快感。  
白沃兹眼白往上翻，直直晕过去了。  
他的身体抽搐，没被触碰的后穴绞紧，挤出一大滩透明液体。他就这样干高潮了。  
阴茎里的触手退了出来，于是乳白色的粘稠精液失禁般的淌出来。触手们无趣的离开他，留下他死尸般的躺在地上。  
黑沃兹只觉得眼前的一切都超出他的理解范围，他觉得头脑发昏，身体一歪，撑住了王座扶手来勉强支撑自己的身体——他有些失血过多了。虽然伤的不重，但是伤口一直没有处理，不知不觉间他的脚下已经是一片血迹了。  
庄吾被惊动，终于转头看他。庄吾满脸潮红，双眼雾蒙蒙，努力睁着眼睛看人的样子还有点傻乎乎的。  
当然这只是沃兹这么觉得。很明显，魔王也从这场疯狂的性爱中得到了莫大的快感，看来那些触手将快乐的感觉传递给了本体。庄吾就跟有了无数的阴茎一样，随便插他想插的地方。  
“嗯……他的身体跟你的很像……”庄吾轻轻喘着气，每一个音调都飘飘忽忽，落不到实处，尾音难耐的上扬，悄悄的散落在空气中。  
他很舒服。黑沃兹从没这么清楚的认识到这一点。他们！他们明明是同一个人！  
黑沃兹咬着牙，酸涩的汁水就要泡化了他的心脏。于是，他伸手捉起腰上的触手，主动将其塞进了裤子里。他悄悄的打开了腿。  
庄吾觉得有些好笑，于是他便笑了。眨动间眼睫毛沾湿点点，眼神又清又亮。  
那条触手滑进了黑沃兹的臀缝里，轻轻叩开了紧闭的后穴。多次的欢爱让黑沃兹的身体已经习惯被异物入侵，他几乎是瞬间就得到了快感。黑沃兹呜咽了一声，蹭着王座的边缘，缓缓滑坐在地上，他实在站不住了。  
这一坐就直接进了触手堆。立刻就有触手从衣服的下摆里探进来，暧昧的摩挲着他的腰线。攀上胸膛的触手灵活的揉搓着他的胸肌，还缠绕着乳头试图拉扯它。  
“嗯哈……唔……哈啊！”  
触手擦过了他的伤处。刺痛的感觉已经习以为常，黑沃兹伸手抹去触手上沾染的血迹。抚摸触手的感觉跟抚摸人的肌肤完全不一样。  
它太过冰冷。  
滴滴答答，鲜血滴落在光滑的大理石地板。黑沃兹就坐在自己的血液与淫液中。一条触手蛇一般滑进了尿道口，从没有被进入的处女地被粗暴的撕裂。黑沃兹身形一颤，闷哼了一声，咬紧了唇。他突然想起第一次做爱的场景，便艰难的扯出一抹笑。  
触手拉开了他的双腿。也许是看他的身体适应良好，先前的触手退出，换了一根更粗的进来。穴口的褶皱被拉平，肠肉被暴力挤压着。黑沃兹皱了皱眉，没有抵抗。他安静的摊开自己的身体，打开大腿任由触手进出。他往后靠去，被捂得温热的王座磕着他的脊骨。  
这个时候白沃兹终于醒了。他却是希望自己永远不再醒来。  
百无聊赖四散的触手们又兴奋的舞动起来。白沃兹还未站起又被扯到了地上死死缚住了，他甚至能听到自己的四肢关节不堪重负的嘎吱声。触手滑过他的嘴唇，湿润与腥味近在咫尺。他却没有力气干呕，用尽全力震颤饱受摧残的声带，也只是从喉咙深处颤巍巍的哼出一声气音，像是即将淹死之人张嘴吐出的一片气泡。  
有触手撕开了他的后穴。白沃兹像尾鱼一样弹跳几下，最终无力的瘫软在地。眼泪不停的被榨出来，他的瞳孔涣散失焦，茫然的盯着黑暗的天花板，微张着嘴，一起一伏的胸膛暗示着他还活着。  
后穴里触手前进的实在艰涩，于是他的同伴们准备帮助它。  
几根粗壮有力的触手缠上了白沃兹的右腿，一层一层，紧紧的，紧紧的缠住了。确认万无一失后，一个发力，那条右腿便离开了温热的躯体。光滑紧致的皮肤生出褶皱，鲜红的肌肉崩裂，最后是莹白的大腿骨——它脱离的时候还发出一声脆响。鲜血喷溅，终于玷污了他白色的外衣。  
白沃兹撕心裂肺的惨嚎一声，那隆隆的声音终于冲破了层层的肺泡，从嗓子眼冲了出来，像是婴儿降生人世的第一声啼哭。都是因为无法抵御的痛苦而泪流满面。  
触手们围了过来，覆盖住了伤口，压住了动脉。鲜血被止住了，甚至疼痛都飘远了。  
更加难以忍受的古怪感觉幽幽的涌出。后穴的触手沾着过量的鲜血，顺畅的在肠道里滑动。敏感的软肉紧缩着，想要排挤出入侵者，却只是给侵犯者带来更多的快乐。深处的一处突起偶然间被蹭过，噼里啪啦的电流从尾椎直冲到大脑皮层。  
“啊……”  
白沃兹从来没有想过自己还能发出这么黏糊的声音，尾音翘起，湿漉漉的百转千回，就像是低贱的妓女。但即使是妓女也不会沦落到这种境遇。虽然难堪到死，嘴里还是止不住的冒出呻吟。  
“哈、哈啊！嗯……不……不嗯……”  
白沃兹的苍白脸蛋透着病态的潮红，额头一片滚烫，眼前忽明忽暗，每次想要疲惫的闭上双眼，后穴里作乱的快感又逼着他发出一连串的呻吟，前后两处都失禁般的淌着淫液。他的瞳孔逐渐涣散。  
他快要死了。黑沃兹看着他，判断道。他就要死了。  
白沃兹胸膛起伏的越来越慢……直到最后一丝温热离开了这具躯体。  
庄吾发现了这一点，他抬起了手。  
金色的钟表标志在白沃兹的断腿处展开，表针疯狂后退。鲜血流回血管，骨头严丝合缝的衔接，肌肉组织重新覆盖而上，最后是白皙的外皮肤，他的腿现在完好的好似从未断开过。白沃兹大喘了一口气。  
时间倒流！黑沃兹如坠冰窟。  
他的时间陷入了黑暗。原来……魔王可以倒流时间……他原来可以倒流时间……他捂住了脸，泪水从指缝滑落。  
时间倒流！白沃兹惊诧莫名。  
这就是魔王的伟力吗，凌驾于时间的力量……白沃兹捂住双眼，笑得浑身颤抖。多么强大啊，人类在这位伟大存在眼中人类连蝼蚁都算不上吧，哈哈，哈哈哈哈！  
白沃兹彻底放弃了挣扎，甚至，他也不再抗拒这场奸淫。他敞开了自己，任由快乐的气音在喉间连绵不断。他代替触手揉挤着空出来的半边胸膛，掐弄着乳尖。他捧起触手尖到唇边，殷红的唇瓣亲吻着触手冰冷的表面。他与触手们一同寻欢作乐，满脸掩不住的春情。  
庄吾能感觉到白沃兹有意收缩的后穴，玩弄二人的快感都汇集在一起，过量的刺激闹得他晕乎乎的，微醺一般，他不禁蜷起脚趾。庄吾有些想要射精了，但是阴茎的刺激还不够，于是他理所当然的揪住了王座旁的黑沃兹，像是提着猫的后脖颈一样提溜起他的家臣，然后让他跨坐在自己身上。  
在黑沃兹反应过来前，他的身体已经食髓知味的吸进魔王的阴茎，熟稔的收缩，放荡的扭胯摆臀。黑沃兹放任了自己身体的动作，伸手环住魔王的脖子，将自己的脸藏在了魔王看不见的角落。  
白沃兹不满那个黑色的骚货独占魔王，硬是拖着酸软的身子往王座的方向蹭去，一路不知高潮了多少次，操弄他的触手换了多少根，只留下大理石板上明显的一条长长的水痕——那是他一路滴落的淫液。  
那晚三人的疯狂性爱也不知道持续了多久，只知每次经过那个大厅，鼻尖都仿佛萦绕着石楠花的香气。  
那一晚过后，庄吾以为黑沃兹会悄无声息的离开，但是第二天他还是若无其事的出现在餐厅，手里端着自制三明治，眼睛红肿。不过没关系，喜好哭床的白沃兹比他惨的多，眼睛已经肿的像核桃……而且还没分到早饭。  
黑沃兹分给魔王一份，嚼着三明治，欣赏着对面人由青转黑的面色。  
庄吾看得津津有味，直接拿来下早饭了，比往常还多喝了杯牛奶。等他吃完甩手走人，黑沃兹默契的起身去拿清洁工具，主仆二人完全无视了某人。  
白沃兹胸口剧烈起伏，一脚踢翻了餐桌。  
接下来的几天里，两人围绕着魔王各种明争暗斗，各式手段层出不穷，各有胜负。被伺候的庄吾乐见其成，前来勾引的他也来者不拒，很是快活。  
白沃兹在床上也要争宠，黑沃兹无法理解，他不是不情愿的吗，甚至第一次还是强奸，一副不堪其辱的样子，结果现在就把自己摆在……性奴的位置？他想起某人又哭又叫得跟要死了似的，结果双手双脚还死死扒着魔王不放的样子，不禁满心怒火。明明是他先来的！当属下也好……做爱也好……都是他先……  
黑沃兹每天祈祷白沃兹赶快离开，但是事与愿违，那人不但没走，还开始布置卧室了，就在魔王房间的另一边。于是，黑沃兹寻了个时间，直接上门堵人了。  
白沃兹刚好在房间里收拾，空气中悬浮的尘埃让黑沃兹捂了捂鼻。  
“不敲门直接闯进别人的房间，你还真是好教养啊。”白沃兹闻声转头，见是他，阴阳怪气道，顺手正了正打扫时歪掉的白帽。  
“你还不准备走吗？”黑沃兹开门见山。  
“走？”白沃兹挑眉，直起身来，将抹布随手一放，“我为什么要走？你都能留下来，我为什么不行。”  
“盖茨那边……”黑沃兹话未说完，直接被白沃兹的爆发的狂笑打断了。  
“哈哈！哈哈哈哈！”白沃兹笑得一手捂着肚子，看他的眼神古怪，“你以为我是因为什么才来这条时间线的？”  
“什么救世主不救世主的，我根本不关心！”白沃兹声调越拔越高，“我要的，是他成功后的能带给我的利益！作为拯救世界的最大功臣，我难道不该拥有最大的权利吗？”  
“我要站在最顶端！”白沃兹眼神狠戾。  
“我要在众人面前做人，为此我愿意做一个人的狗。”  
黑沃兹看他的神色复杂，他并不知道那边的世界是怎么样子，不过大抵也是老生常谈吧。  
白沃兹无视了他的反应，他已经沉浸在自己的世界中了，他道：“能帮助我站上顶峰的人，自然该是那最强的人。逢魔时王已经是这个世界的顶端了，我为什么还要舍近求远。”  
“……毕竟他是那么的强大，就连时间也为他俯首称臣……不愧为魔王之名。”白沃兹提及魔王时，音色都柔软了下来，他脸颊泛红，仿若怀春少女。魔王两字被他含在唇齿之间，婉转暧昧。  
他转眼看见黑沃兹还杵在他门口，不由得出言嘲讽：“比起找我麻烦，你还是关心下自己吧。看你对魔王的态度，还以为你二人是恋人呢……”白沃兹眼神戏谑，语气恶劣“不过现在看来，只是某人的一头热而、已。”  
死穴被戳，黑沃兹身形一滞，随后又若无其事的伸手抚了抚垂落眼前的长发。他表情淡然道：“这就不劳一条狗操心了。”  
白沃兹一愣，正想发作，人已经走远了。他深呼吸几次，还是忍不住一脚踹上门板。门板撞进门框时爆发出一声巨响。  
狗？呵……我们走着瞧！白沃兹面容隐藏在阴影里，看不真切。  
走远的黑沃兹其实心里并不好受。折服白沃兹的那一手时间倒流已经是他的心病了。他怀疑魔王不仅仅只是接上了他的断腿，还将白沃兹从死亡里拉了回来。他本是想问白沃兹那天是不是死过一次，话到嘴边却变了。现在白沃兹和他剑拔弩张，他也不想再问了。但如果……如果魔王真的能够起死回生，那些不断延长的死亡名单，他的痛苦，都算什么……一个笑话吗。  
他要去问问魔王，他要听见他亲口回答。  
他走向了书房。  
“我的确能够做到。”常磐庄吾听见家臣的问题，放下书，难得有所触动的转头看他，“不过没有必要。”  
没有必要？！什么叫做没有必要？黑沃兹的指甲掐进书脊里，只觉得心魂巨碎。  
也许是他表现的太明显，魔王又补上了解释。  
“我的确能够倒流亡者的时间，我甚至可以毁灭了这个世界，重新塑造一个新的，一个没有时空管理局的世界。”庄吾垂下眼帘，“然后呢？然后我要怎么做？删除自己的记忆，跟着一整个世界的人偶傻傻演出吗？”  
黑沃兹愕然，他欲言又止。  
庄吾继续道：“我可以复活他们，然后让所有生与死的悲剧全变成荒诞剧。让所有的有意义变成无意义。我这样不是在拯救世界，我是在让一切变成虚无。即使是我恶劣的兄弟也不会做出这种事。”  
黑沃兹没有追问庄吾口中的兄弟是谁，他已经无心关注其他。他很是松了口气，身体都变得轻快有力，但同时他又很是愧疚，为他咄咄逼人的姿态。不过在请罪之前，他还想再放肆一把……  
“您准备怎么处置白沃兹呢？”黑沃兹偷偷瞄他。  
“我只是讨厌他扯着救世幌子的虚伪嘴脸而已，已经给够教训了，不用管他。”庄吾漫不经心道。  
“即使他选择留下？”黑沃兹小心翼翼追问。  
“对，即使他选择留下。我从来没限制过他的自由。”庄吾瞥见他又难看起来的脸色，不由好笑道，“你不也一样？我可是由着你进出的。”  
“所以我离开不离开对您来说都无所谓吗！”黑沃兹脱口而出。  
“对。”庄吾干脆承认，他已经对这个话题感到无聊了，他站起身，准备离开。  
“您知道我对您的感情吗？”黑沃兹急急出口挽留他，“我爱——”  
背对着他站立的庄吾伸手，打断了他的未尽之语。  
即使没有转头，庄吾也能猜到沃兹现在的模样，一定是不安而又期待的吧，可惜……  
“我已经过了会被骗走心的年纪了。”  
门扉合上，带走了最后一丝光，也掩住了身后人的所有表情。  
坐上了冰冷的王座，常磐庄吾以手撑头，看着夕阳下的荒芜大地，还有地平线外高楼的投影。  
他生而为王，统御时间。因他而生的人众多，因他而死的人也绝不算少。他是至仁至善的魔王。  
他将守护这个世界，也被这个世界所缚，直到……永远。


End file.
